Sky Apartment
The Sky Apartment is accessible from the Sponge World by interacting with the blue sponge-like NPC to the left of the entrance. It is pretty bland on the outside except for another NPC that sends Me to another area and, of course, the blue sponge NPC. Notable Features *Upon entering, the first area is blue with various objects/shapes. Interacting with them will change Me's appearance. The only way to change back to the default color scheme is by pressing shift to sit or use any effect. 1.png|Me with a "fiery-like" scheme and the object that causes it. 2.png|A "red, white and blue" scheme and the object that causes it. 3.png|A "purple monochromatic" scheme and the object that causes it. 4.png|A "blue, ghost-like" scheme and the object that causes it. 5.png|A "complimentary-coloured" scheme and the object that causes it. 6.png|A "pastel" scheme and the object that causes it. 7.png|A "neon" scheme and the object that causes it. 8.png|A "monochrome" scheme and the object that causes it. *Heading north of the entrance, Me will enter a room with more sponge-like creatures. There is a door to the right and a door to the north. Entering the door to the right will take Me to a larger area with more sponge-like NPCs and entering the door to the north will take her to an area with a multicolored tile and what appears to be a blue tile with a large white stone above it. *There is also a room with four doors and blood dripping along the wall. The first door from the left is locked, as with the second door, however when trying to open the second door, the player will hear some knocks that resemble the game's title screen music. The third door takes Me to a room with a blue-colored tile and a blue desk with a book. There is also a ghost of Me as a child wandering about in the room. The last door takes Me to a hallway with lunatic Terus that will chase her. **If the player reads the book in the room behind the third door, they will see pictures of various creatures. **Going to the left of this room will take Me to another room where the player will find an NPC who mirrors Me's movements. This NPC is actually known as Thomas, the protagonist of Somnium, another game by the same creator of Me **Using any effect in Thomas' room causes Thomas to show a similar effect to that of Me's. **Crossing to the other side of Thomas' room will take the player outside of the apartment with ghost Me blocking a path and an eyeball NPC. Lunatic Teru Hallway Behind the fourth door is a hallway. In this area, lunatic Terus will chase Me, however they are pretty easy to avoid if the player keeps heading down the hallway. At the end of the hallway is an entrance to a room with three NPCs: a purple birdlike NPC, a headless NPC and Mary. Interacting with the bird NPC will result in it giving Me money, interacting with the headless NPC will result in it informing Me about the prize and Mary will allow the player to escape the room, back in front of the fourth door. Trivia The mirrored portion of this area could be based on the Mirror Urotsuki event in Yume 2kki at the Day and Night Towers. Most effects are mirrored exactly as they are by a mirror Urotsuki, but certain effects the real Urotsuki uses causes the mirror to take on a contrasting effect. Connections Sponge World Category:Locations